Królowa Stylu (Wielkie Starcie - część 1)/Transkrypt
Nadja: Dzisiaj w Grand Paris najbardziej oczekiwane wydarzenie tego roku. Sensacyjny pokaz mody słynnego projektanta mody Gabriela Agreste'a. To wydarzenie przyciągnęło wielu wyjątkowych gości. Ma się tu pojawić burmistrz Paryża André Bourgeois, w towarzystwie żony, która jest bardzo szanowanym krytykiem mody. Tikki: Marinette, już jest świetnie. Zostaw to. Marinette: Oj, Tikki, sama nie wiem. Wydaję mi się, że to najbrzydszy kapelusz świata. Adrien ma w nim występować na oczach wszystkich. Znienawidzi mnie za to do końca życia. Nie mam za grosz talentu. I wszyscy się o tym dziś dowiedzą. Tikki: Jesteś świetną projektantką, Marinette. Poza tym, gdyby kapelusz był brzydki, Gabriel Agreste nie wziąłby go do swojej nowej kolekcji. Marinette: A co jeśli ludzie zauważą, że to pióro gołębie nie jest prawdziwe? Pomyślą, że to straszny kicz, co nie? Tikki: Słusznie zrezygnowałaś z prawdziwego. Przy takiej alergii Adriena skończyłoby się to z nieustannym kichaniem na wybiegu. Marinette: Masz rację. Poza tym i tak już nie mam czasu na zmiany. Pokaz zaczyna się o... O nie! Chyba znowu się spóźnię. Wskakuj, Tikki! Nadja: Już jest. To ona. Międzynarodowy autorytet mody, dyrektor magazynu „Królowa stylu” Audrey Bourgeois. Audrey: Anthony... om... André. Bądź tak dobry i zwolnij tego szofera. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Gabriel akceptuje taki styl jazdy. Chloé: Och, ja również. André: Ależ oczywiście, moje złotko. Marinette: O nie. To Audrey Bourgeois. Tikki: Kto? Marinette: To najokrutniejszy krytyk mody na całym świecie. Nie wiedziałam, że tutaj będzie. Audrey: Co to za typ? Materiałowe? Dlaczego nie jest marmurowe, tak jak sobie życzyłam? Zwalniam cię. Nieporozumienie, totalne nieporozumienie. Marinette: Na pewno zmiażdży mój kapelusz. Tikki: Na pewno nie. Idziemy Marinette, Adrien już czeka na ciebie. Nadja: Audrey, jak głosi motto twojego magazyny: „Jeśli coś jest w dobrym guście, trafia do „Królowej stylu””. Powiedz, co jest dzisiaj w dobrym guście? Audrey: Sądząc po twoim ubiorze, nie masz o tym zielonego pojęcia. Chloé: Cha, cha, cha, cha. Audrey: Natomiast zapamiętaj sobie. W tym roku modny jest brokat. Marinette: Brokat? Mój kapelusz nie jest brokatowy. To modowa katastrofa. Nadja: Jako redaktorka magazynu, większość czasu spędzasz w Nowym Jorku. To chyba miła odmiana być razem z rodziną, tu w Paryżu. Chloé: Ze mną zawsze jest miło. Proszę bardzo mamo, mam dla ciebie mały drobiazg. Audrey: Clara... Chloé. Co to takiego? Chloé: Ee, prezencik dla ciebie. Audrey: Ten papier prezentowy to nieporozumienie. Totalne nieporozumienie. Zwalniam cię. André: Och złotko, proszę, nie możesz zwalniać Chloé. Jest twoją córką. Nadja: Audrey, jak długo zamierzasz zostać w Paryżu? Audrey: Najkrócej jak tylko się da. Nadja: Dziękuję. Dzisiejszy dzień może okazać się decydującym w całej karierze Gabriela Agreste'a, ze względu na obecność Audrey Bourgeois na pokazie. Czy znakomity projektant, który nie pojawia się nigdy publicznie, zrobi dziś wyjątek? Po... Tikki: Dokąd tak pędzisz? Marinette: Słyszałaś Audrey Bourgeois, tak? Nie dam Adrienowi tego kapelusza. Nie ma na nim brokatu, ani jednego grama. Nathalie: Ach. Tu jesteś, Marinette. Wszyscy na ciebie czekają. Marinette: Oj. Ale ja... właściwie... Nathalie: Garderoby są tutaj. Jesteś już spóźniona. Marinette: Heh... Ojej. Aaa! Aaa! Audrey: Co to ma być? Marinette: Aaa... Hi, hi, hi, hi. Chloé: O, mamo, to jest Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Niedojda. Ten kapelusz to jej dzieło. Ona myśli, że jest projektantką. Nawet go podpisała. Tu. Marinette: To... To nie ja. To inna Marinette. Bo właśnie go niosłam do... yyy... Nathalie: Marinette. Musimy już iść. Adrien: Czuję się dziwacznie. Plagg: Może dlatego, że wyglądasz dziwacznie. Adrien: Cześć, Marinette. Marinette: Ach! Cześć. Aaa! Przepraszam. Marinette: Przepraszam. Adrien: O nie. Mam nadzieję, że da się to naprawić. Marinette: Właściwie to już bez znaczenia. Ten kapelusz to i tak kompletna porażka. Adrien: Co? Wcale nie. Dlaczego tak myślisz? Marinette: Dlatego... że Królowa Stylu Audrey Bourgeois skrzywiła się na jego widok. Przepraszam Adrien, całkiem nawaliłam, jestem totalnym beztalenciem. Nie wkładaj go proszę. Adrien: Marinette, wszystko będzie dobrze. Kapelusz jest świetny. Ja tak uważam i mój tata też. Inaczej nie wybrałby go dla mnie. Spójrz. Super. Marinette: He, he, he. Dziś wybieg należy do ciebie. Adrien: Serio? Dziękuję. Nathalie: Ekhm, ekhm. Czas już iść. Tom: Marinette! Juhu! Sabine: Chyba się denerwuje. Alya: No jasne. Przecież to pierwszy pokaz z jej naprawdę ważnym projektem. I pamiętacie, że to Adrien jest modelem. Tom: Na pewno wszystko pójdzie doskonale. Sabine: Mhm. Audrey: To miejsce to jakaś rudera. W dodatku muszę dzielić pierwszy rząd z jakimś pospólstwem. Totalne nieporozumienie. Alya: Yyy... Przepraszam, ale to jest miejsce Marinette. Audrey: Znowu ta sama Marinette. Chloé: Ja to załatwię, mamo. Hej, niedojdy, wiecie kim jest moja mama? To przecież Królowa Stylu, najważniejsza kobieta w całym świecie mody. Ten pokaz jest dla niej, jasne? Więc do widzenia. Nathalie: Pani Bourgeous, pan Agreste zarezerwował dla pani miejsce. Audrey: Ach, niech będzie. Nathalie: W drugim rzędzie. Audrey i Chloé: CO?! Chloé: Moja mama zawsze siedzi w pierwszym rzędzie. Nathalie: Nie dzisiaj. Audrey: To jest niedopuszczalne. Gabriel nie zrobiłby tego. Ja otworzyłam mu drogę do kariery. Gdyby nie ja, do dziś rysowałby sobie tandetne projekty w okropnym, ciasnym biurze. Nathalie: Zaproponuję to miejsce komuś innemu, jeśli pani nie korzysta. Audrey: Jak w ogóle śmiesz. Zwalniam cię. Nathalie: Nie pracuję dla pani, tylko dla pana Agreste'a. Audrey: Za chwilę się przekonamy. Gabriel: Przepraszam. Wiem, że później niż zwykle. Ale dziś czuję, że moja ofiara ma więcej zła, niż ktokolwiek wcześniej opętany przez akumę. To będzie moje arcydzieło. Proszę zostawić wiadomość. Nathalie: Wnosząc po pani minie, nie jestem zwolniona. Audrey: To jest niedopuszczalne. Nie będzie oglądała pokazu mody z drugiego rzędu! W życiu! Chloé: Ach! Władca Ciem: Powiedz mi, droga akumo, co jest modne dzisiejszego wieczoru? Leć do niej, moja mała akumo, i zawładnij tą nikczemną, podłą królową. Chloé: Mamo? André: Audrey, złotko. Władca Ciem: Królowo Stylu, jestem Władca Ciem. Odmówiono ci tronu, którego ci się prawnie należy. Jako Królowa Stylu będziesz miała okazję zemścić się na modowych nieudacznikach, którzy niegodnie cię potraktowali. Królowa Stylu: Królowa jest jedna, Władco Ciem. Alya: Trzymasz się dziewczyno? Królowa Stylu: Pokaz mody bez Królowej Stylu? Totalnie nieporozumienie! Tom: Czy to zaplanowany element? Nigdy wcześniej nie oglądałem pokazu mody. Królowa Stylu: Gdzie jest ten niewdzięczny Gabriel Agreste? Niech padnie przede mną na kolana! Adrien: Mojego taty tu nie ma. Królowa Stylu: Skoro ojciec katastrofy mody nas nie zaszczycił, będę zmuszona zadowolić się jego synusiem! Zwalniam cię! Marinette: ADRIEN! Plagg: O nie. Co ja teraz zrobię? Władca Ciem: Adrien! A zatem nie mamy wyboru. Królowo Stylu, musisz jak najszybciej pokonać Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota. Tom: Gdzie jest Marinette? Marinette: Królowa Stylu popełniła ogromny błąd. Tikki, kropkuj! Ha! Królowa Stylu: Zwalniam wszystkich! Cha, cha, cha, cha... André: Co ty robisz? Och. Audrey, złotko, skończ już to szaleństwo. Królowa Stylu: Zwalniam cię! Chloé: Mamo. Królowa Stylu: Klaudia... Chloé. Nie jestem mamą, ale Królową Stylu. Chciałabyś poczuć moją moc? Chloé: Nie, nie, nie. Proszę nie, Królowo Stylu. A może potrzebujesz asystentki? Królowa Stylu: Ostatnią zwolniłam dzisiaj rano. Chloé: Bo była do niczego. Dosłownie do niczego. Królowa Stylu: Dobrze. Wezmę cię na próbę. Biedronka: Królowo Stylu! Królowa Stylu: Co za beznadziejny strój. Motywy owadzie są już niemodne. Biedronka: Za to jo-jo jest modne jak nigdy dotąd. Królowa Stylu: Jesteś zbyt malutka, żeby mnie pokonać, Biedronko. Ha! Chloé: Mamo! Em, Królowo Stylu. Jeśli chcesz, zaprowadzę cię do Gabriela Agreste'a. Biedronką zajmiesz się później, jest niegodna twojej uwagi. Królowa Stylu: Hmm, może to nie jest zupełnie bezsensowny pomysł. Cortney... Chloé. Gdzie jest Gabriel Agreste? Chloé: Zazwyczaj nie opuszcza domu. Władca Ciem: Królowo Stylu, on jest w bezpiecznym miejscu, a Biedronka go chroni. Królowa Stylu: Och, ledwo umie ochronić samą siebie. Władca Ciem: Musisz schwytać Miracula Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Jeśli nie ocalą jego syna, Gabriel Agreste sam się pojawi. Królowa Stylu: Bez obaw Władco Ciem, odzyskasz swoje gadżety. Chloé: O nie, znowu. Biedronka: Czy ona nie może usiedzieć w miejscu? Chloé: Och. Proszę, stój! Królowa Stylu: Popilnuj tego dla mnie, śpiący królewiczu. Chloé: Chyba nie zrobisz Adrienuśkowi nic złego, prawda mamo? Eee, Królowo Stylu. Królowa Stylu: Chcesz dołączyć do Agreste'a juniora Kingo? Chloé. Mogę ci to załatwić. Chloé: Nie dzięki. Masz rację. Nie przejmujemy się nim. Królowa Stylu: Choć raz mogłabyś mi się przydać. Powiedz, jeśli spotkasz Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota. Chloé: Tak jest, Królowo. Och, co ja teraz zrobię? Królowa Stylu: Jeśli Gabriel Agreste natychmiast się tu nie pojawi, jego syn zmieni się w brokatowy pył na wietrze. Chloé: Och, jak to rozbić? Adrienuśku, wstawaj. Biedronka: Czarny Kocie, nie wiem co teraz robisz, ale pewna wiedźma rozpętała tu niezłe piekło i jesteś potrzebny. Chloé: Psyt. Biedronko, pośpiesz się. Adrien zaraz zmieni się w pył. Biedronka: Widziałaś gdzie usiadła akuma twojej mamy? Chloé: Jest w róży, którą tu położyłą. A gdzie Czarny Kot? Biedronka: Dobre pytanie. Chloé: Radzę ci, szybko coś wymyśl, moja mama zaraz cię zobaczy. Królowa Stylu: Tak trudno zdobyć zaufanych pracowników w tych czasach. Zwalniam cię! Chloé: Nie! Królowa Stylu: Biedronko, oddaj te okropne kolczyki i skończmy z tym raz na zawsze! Jeszcze nie dotarło, tak? Katastrofo mody, ja jestem niepokonana. Moja moc jest równa potędze mojego zmysłu mody! Jestem NIEPOKONANA! Cha, cha, cha, cha! Biedronka: SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! Pałka? Co ja niby mam z nią zrobić? Królowa Stylu: Nie zrozumiałaś jeszcze? Nie masz ze mną szans. Chcesz mnie pokonać? Spróbuj najpierw dotknąć. Biedronka: No jasne. Władca Ciem: Nie goń jej. Niech idzie po Czarnego Kota. I tak potrzebuję Miraculów ich dwojga. Marinette: Mistrzu Fu. Czarny Kot gdzieś przepadł. Nie pokonam Królowej Stylu bez niego, a Szczęśliwy Traf kazał mi tu przyjść. Mistrz Fu: Nie martw się, Czarny Kot jest cały. Marinette: W takim razie co się z nim dzieje i dlaczego mi nie pomógł? Mistrz Fu: Po prostu zgubił Mieraculum. Marinette: Co?! Po prostu zgubił Miraculum?! To katastrofa! Plagg: Tym razem nasz Czarny Kocurek na dobre utknął na drzewie. Marinette: Och, niech zgadnę. Ty jesteś jego kwami. Plagg: Ta, wiem, ciągle naśladuje mój styl. Ale niestety robi też ostatnio głupie rzeczy. Słowo, że od 5 tysięcy lat nie spotkałem bardziej nieodpowiedzialnego właściciela Miraculum. Wyobraź sobie, że zgubił swój pierścień i teraz tylko ja mogę ci pomóc. Mistrz Fu: Hy! Nawet mowy nie ma, Plagg. Jesteś zbyt niebezpieczny bez właściciela. Plagg: Niebezpieczny? Ja? Ale jak to? Mistrz Fu: A czy zaginięcie Atlantydy nic ci nie mówi? Plagg: Zjadłem wtedy za dużo sera. Mistrz Fu: A Krzywa Wieża w Pizie? Plagg: Nie zauważyłem jej. Mistrz Fu: A dinozaury? Plagg: A tak, racja. Odrobinę się zagalopowałem. Byłem jeszcze młody. Mistrz Fu: Ani Czarny Kot, ani Plagg, dziś ci nie pomogą. Plagg: Ech... Marinette: Hę? Mistrz Fu: Marinette Dupain – Cheng. Wybierz sojusznika, któremu zaufasz we wspólnej walce podczas misji. Wybierz mądrze. Takie moce przeznaczone są do wyższych celów. Po zakończeniu misji musisz odnieść Miraculum. Marinette: Potrzebuję kogoś, kto unieruchomi mi przeciwnika. Mistrz Fu: Myślisz o kimś konkretnym, Marinette? Marinette: To będzie strzał w dziesiątkę. Królowa Stylu: Och, czyżby nasz czerwony karaluch w kropki już wrócił? Ale nadal nie widzę Czarnego Kociska. Władca Ciem: Nie ma Czarnego Kota? Nie szkodzi. Złap Biedronkę i zmuś, żeby powiedziała gdzie się schował. Potrzebuję obu Miraculów. Już! Biedronka: Alya! Nie zbliżaj się do Królowej Stylu, jest zbyt niebezpieczna, Alya: Trzeba być w samym środku akcji, żeby uchwycić sensację. Biedronka: Ja mam dla ciebie sensację. Alyo Cezaire, oto Miraculum Pszczoły, który użyczy ci swojej mocy. Użyjesz jej dla dobra wszystkich. Alya: Co? Królowa Stylu: Biedronko! Jesteś już niemodna! Poddaj się. Alya: Uważaj! Królowa Stylu: Gdzie jest Czarny Kot? Och, niech zgadnę. Chowa się, bo wstydzi się swojej kreacji. Biedronka: SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! Tubka kleju? Królowa Stylu: Może lep na muchy? Możesz tylko uciekać, Biedronko. Biedronka: Nie tym razem! Królowa Stylu: Klej brokatowy? Bardzo oryginalny, ale i tak zamierzam... Och. Biedronka: O, co się stało? Masz pusty brzuszek? Królowa Stylu: Jak śmiesz! Zaraz cię zgniotę, ty wstrętny kropkowany robalu. Nie masz szans z Królową Stylu, moja biedna Biedronko. Wkrótce zostanie po tobie tylko złe wspomnienie, jak po sztruksach w kratkę. Plagg: Trzymaj się od Biedronki z daleka! Biedronka: Plagg! Królowa Stylu: O rety, a co to niby jest? Gadający szczur? Plagg: Miał. Cóż za nietakt. KOTAKLIZM! Lepiej szybko wszystko posklejaj. Biedronka: Już wiem czemu Mistrz Fu nie chciał dać ci wolnej ręki. Królowa Stylu: O nie! Biedronka: Koniec twoich rządów, akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! Mam cię! Pa, pa, miły motylku. NIEZWYKŁA BIEDRONKA! Chloé: Adrienusiek! Och, bałam się o ciebie. Och. Audrey: Zaraz. Co ja tutaj robię? Zwalniam was wszystkich. Biedronka i Plagg: Zaliczone. Biedronka: Oby Czarny Kot odnalazł Miraculum. Plagg: Bez obaw. Przylgnę do niego jak pleśń do sera. Chloé: O, mamo, widzisz że tworzymy świetny tandem. Zwolniliśmy bandę nieudaczników. To było super. Musimy spędzać razem więcej czasu. Może polecimy do Nowego Jorku? Audrey: Jakieś nieporozumienie Kamilo... yy... Chloé. Najpierw muszę wrócić na pokaz mody Gabriela Agreste'a. Lepiej żeby tym razem się pojawił. Adrien: Pokaz mody. Mój tata pewnie się o mnie martwi. Biedronka: Mam po drodze. Mogę cię podrzucić, jeśli chcesz. Władca Ciem: Królowa Stylu była moim największym arcydziełem. Jak ona mogła przegrać? Jak ja mogłem przegrać? I co ja teraz zrobię? Nathalie: Podjął pan dzisiaj wielkie ryzyko, szczególnie odnośnie Adriena. Gabriel: Gdybym mógł wytłumaczyć mu, dlaczego to robię, zrozumiałby mnie. Adrien: Dziękuję Biedronko. Za podrzucenie. Ale też... za uratowanie mi życia. Biedronka: Yy, cóż... Nie za ma co. To znaczy nie ma za co. Ojeje. Muszę już iść. Pa! Tikki: Marinette, nie zapomniałaś o czymś? Przecież musisz odnieść Miraculum do Mistrza Fu. Marinette: Ale magiczne biedronki chyba już to zrobiły, prawda? Tikki: E-e. Marinette: Zaraz. Jeśli masz rację, to ja... zgubiłam Miraculum? Hy! Muszę natychmiast wrócić na Wieżę Eiffela. Szybko Tikki. Tom: Marinette. Tu jesteś. Szukaliśmy cię po całym Grand Palais. Wszystko gra, słonko? Marinette: Em, jasne. Dzięki Biedronce już nie jestem złotym posągiem. Sabine: Co my byśmy zrobili bez Biedronki? Tom: Wreszcie spokojnie możemy iść obejrzeć pokaz i świętować sukces naszej córki i jej kapelusza. Marinette: Ja... yy... właściwie muszę... Tom: Nic nie musisz. Idziemy. Nie możemy się spóźnić. Marinette: Nie martw się Tikki. Nikt nie znajdzie pudełka. Pójdziemy po nie zaraz po pokazie. Tikki: Mhm. Audrey: Przypomnij mi, żebym powiedziała ojcu, że trzeba zwolnić osobę odpowiadającą za windy na Wieży Eiffela. Ech, to jest nieporozumienie. Totalne nieporozumienie. Chloé: Oczywiście mamo. Ho! Pollen: Witaj, moja królowo. Zobacz też... en:Style Queen (Queen's Battle - Part 1)/Transcript Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Transkrypty